Like a Handprint On My Heart
by potterwontdie
Summary: Set a few years after Rachel Berry's graduation, she is now a lead in Wicked. Old relationships are remembered, new ones are formed, and ones with promise break apart.


Hey guys! It's been a while since I've written anything, and to the readers of my other fics, I'm sorry.

The first two paragraphs of this, originally a Finchel fic, have been sitting on my computer for probably two months, and then the other day I just started writing and Blainchel came out.

So here you go!

Reviews are greatly appreciated :)

I don't own Glee, blah blah you know the deal.

The song is Lucky by Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat, one of my favorite songs. I don't own that either.

* * *

><p>A rather pretty girl with dark brown hair sat the piano in the dark theater and sang. She sang about nothing, about everything. She sang about everything that mattered to her. She sang about him. The single person always and forever on her mind. The one who meant the most to her.<p>

Her head bent forward as her warm tears splashed on the piano keys. Why couldn't they continue? Why couldn't they be together? She was so much better than that Quinn girl, right? He deserved her as much as she deserved him. They were meant to be.

Why did things never work out like planned?

She had run away. She couldn't face him anymore. She had run away to the only place she truly knew, the only place she felt comfortable. Now sitting in a Broadway theater, like she belonged, but something felt wrong. Something was missing. Kurt and Blaine had moved with her when they graduated, but there was a part of her heart Finn Hudson still held in his hand. _Like a handprint on my heart. _

Rachel thought back to the first time she had set foot in this theater. A junior in high school, for the show choir national competition. The first, but not last, time she and Kurt had sung on the Wicked stage, a song that defined their friendship, and always would. It was them. A song she now sang nearly every day, but no performance could ever replace that one.

She remembered the trip, she remembered the infamous kiss on stage, how it probably cost them nationals. How elated she was to be with Finn, but also to feel like she belonged. That had ended a few weeks before graduation, when it was revealed Quinn was pregnant again, this time confirmed to be Finn's. She recalled the pain. The true agonizing pain she had felt in her heart when she found out he had done the same thing to her as had happened to him. They had been married after graduating, so young. So, so young. They had their beautiful daughter… Rachel squeezed her eyes shut, hoping for something, anything to save her from her own mind.

A bright light from the back of the auditorium startled her. It was 11:00 at night. Welcome as the interruption was, why was anyone coming here, other than to be as miserable as she? She saw the curly dark brown hair and sighed, wiping away the tears leaving trails down her cheeks.

"Blaine, what are you doing here? Do you realize how much trouble you could be in for coming in here at night?"

He smiled that wonderful, toothy smile, raising an eyebrow as if to imply the amount of trouble she herself could be in. "Just comin' to say hi," he said, strutting down the aisle with his hands in his pocket.

Rachel laughed lightly, shaking her head. "Well, how did you know I would be here?"

"TELEPATHY!" he said, jumping onto the stage, to a fit of giggle from the girl. "No, I'm joking," he said still with a laugh. "I need a favor from you."

Rachel raised an eyebrow as the gay boy poked her on the nose. "Oh?"

"…and Kurt said you would be here."

"Am I really that typical," she said to herself, more as a statement than a question.

"Why yes, you are!"

"So, are you gonna tell me what exactly it is you need, or are you going to leave me alone to finish practicing my song for the show tomorrow?"

By this point, Blaine was sitting on the piano, attempting to play the instrument upside down.

Rachel swatted his hands away, and resumed her playing.

"Is there any reason the keys are wet?" Blaine asked with a wink.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "It's late. I need to finish, so tell me what you need, Blaine Warbler."

"I need you to sing with me," he stated, jumping off the piano and grabbing the brunette's hands.

"What song do you need to sing, and why?"

She was answered with nothing but a wink.

_Do you hear me, I'm talking to you, across the water, across the deep blue ocean, under the open sky, oh my, well baby I'm trying._

Rachel laughed in recognition of the song she had heard Sam and Quinn sing earlier in the year for the duets competition. "Why this song?" she asked, to a slight shoulder shrug from Blaine. The guitar music from a CD player Blaine had brought still going in the background, he shouted from the back of the auditorium, where he had run as he started singing, "Just sing!"

Rachel stepped to the center of the stage, keeping eye contact with the boy across the theater.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams, feel you whisper across the sea, keep you with me in my heart, you make it easier when life gets hard._

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again._

As the two sang, Blaine walked down the aisle toward the stage, gaze never leaving Rachel, as the girl stood on the stage, eyes locked with him.

_Lucky we're in love in ever way, lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, lucky to be coming home some day_

_Oooh ooh ohh ohohoh_

Blaine had stopped in the middle, still staring at the beautiful face, still singing.

_They don't know how long it takes, waiting for a love like this. Every time we think this is goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss._

Blaine had jumped on top of a few of the chairs and stood there, still singing.

_I'll wait for you, I promise you I will, oh oh oh_

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again._

Blaine jumped down, and began moving slowly towards the stage again, rocking slightly to the beat of the song. Rachel had begun to dance slowly around the stage, having fun and living in the moment. She was confused, though. So confused.

_Lucky we're in love in every way, lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, lucky to be coming some day_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea, to an island where we'll meet you'll hear the music fill the air, I'll put a flower in your hair_

As Blaine sang this, he jumped onto the stage as Rachel silently moved to the other side.

_Though the breezes through the trees move so pretty, you're all I see, as the world keeps spinning round, you hold me right here, right now._

The two were walking slowly towards each other, eyes locked, keeping time to the music.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again_

They were now walking in a circle around each other, eye contact constant and unwavering, a slight tear dripping from Rachel's eye.

_Lucky we're in love in every way, lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, lucky to be coming home some day_

They were now standing in front of each other, face to face, noses nearly touching.

_Oooh ooh ohh ohohoh_

Grabbing the back of her neck, Blaine pulled Rachel into a fierce and passionate kiss, and there they stayed. Neither ever new for how long they embraced. Until, that is, the presence of another person in the theater became obvious. Pulling away slightly and turning, the silhouette of a guy against the light of the lobby of the theater became apparent to Blaine.

The figure walked forward, and turned his head, a single tear running down his cheek. "Blaine?"

He turned and ran.

Blaine looked back at a confused Rachel before running out of the theater.

"Kurt, please, wait! I can explain!"


End file.
